Sorin Carpathia
Doctor Sorin Carpathia was the husband of Marilena Carpathia and one of the fathers of Antichrist Nicolae Carpathia who, along with his homosexual lover Baduna Marius, donated genetic material that was used for the artificial insemination project that was secretly funded by Jonathan Stonagal. Biography ''The Rising: Antichrist Is Born Sorin possessed a very unique bloodline, dating back to Ancient Rome, so his son Nicolae could actually claim to be of Roman descendant. This is partly in keeping with the early Christian belief that the Antichrist would come in the form of a Roman emperor in addition to the current PreMillenialist Christian view that the Antichrist will emerge from a "New Roman Empire", the European Union. Sorin was extremely intelligent and widely read (since he was enamored of classical literature), a trait that he would pass on to his son, and could answer any question, issue, point, or subject that Marline would bring up in his doctorate-level literature class. However, he looked nothing like his wife and son: Sorin was short, thin and wiry with a shock of thick curly red hair, and a growing bald spot at his crown. Sorin was an open atheist who frequently decryed religion, particularly Christianity. He was also obsessed with biking on a somewhat old-fashioned bicycle, which he always carried into his office and small two-room apartment. Sorin was an illustrious university literature professor at the University of Romania at Bucharest. Prior to meeting Marilena, Sorin was married, but not happily, and would not even wear his wedding ring, though the whiteness near his knuckle was was still fresh. Sorin also had a secret and adulterous homosexual affair with Baduna Marius, the vice-chair of Dr Carpathia's literature department at the university. This affair lasted longer than his second marriage. At some point, he got in touch with Viviana Ivinisova (later known as Viv Ivins), and the two conversed through multiple letters. Marilena Titi (who was 10 years his junior) was his doctoral student, and, according to her, he was "quietly flamboyant." Sorin was impressed by her excellent questions, participation and papers, that he would engage her in his lectures more frequently than anybody else. Marlina, on her part, worshipped Doctor Carpathia, and would come to savor he time she spent in his classes, and was determined to prove herself to him as a worthy "fellow seeker of knowledge", even if she could not be his intellectual equal. Shortly thereafter, Sorin was secretly chosen by the Satanist organization that Viviana "Viv" Ivins belonged to, to marry Marilena (even though he was actually homosexual) and to have her pursue having a child (the Antichrist), which would later lead her to seeking Viv Ivins for her spiritual help. He worked closely with Viv Ivins and Reiche Planchette and conspired with them to fulfill plans, such as Nicolae's birth. Thus, Sorin soon offered to make Marilena his assistant, which she readily accepted. He began to actively persue and spend time with her outside of his office hours. Shortly thereafter, he invited Marilena on a date to his apartment, where they discused great literature, and watched two movies: the first one dark and throught provoking, the second one passionate and romantic. Right after the movie was finished, the adulterous Sorin seduced Marilena, though he sent her home for her things shortly thereafter. Sorin would soon divorce his first wife, and marry Marilena 2 years later. However, while Sorin was passionate, with his young wife, he would never ever tell Marilena that he loved her (since his true love was actually Baduna Marius, his homosexual lover) though they would still enjoy taking, reading, and studying for hours. Though they discussed having children, Sorin quickly dismissed it, and claimed that the apartment was too small, and that he wanted nothing to interrupt his tedious work. 6 years after their wedding, Marilena, as Sorin and Viviana and Planchette had intended, would come to seek spiritual help from Viv, who lead weekly Tuesday meetings in the anteroom at a local library. At first, Sorin attended these meetings together with Marilena, but would soon claim that they were "anti-intellectual", while secretly putting his and Viv's plans into action. Later on, when Sorin divorced Marilena he allowed her to keep the noble Carpathia name to pass on to her child (which secretly was what the organization had intended for the child). Sorin and Baduna lived happily on payments from the organization until Nicolae had them brutally killed off at the end of the book ''The Rising: Antichrist Is Born. Sorin's ultimate fate in the afterlife is unknown, though he was most likelly one of the condemned souls during the Sheep and Goats Judgement in Glorious Appearing: The End of Days, due his homosexuality, double adultery, open mockery of Christianity (and secret Luciferianism), as well as his involvement in Project People's Victory, and the birth of the Antichrist. Category:Characters Category:Condemned Category:Carpathia family members Category:Homosexuals Category:Married Category:Romanians